Chapter 1/Briefing Starfleet Command
(Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise and the Intrepid are in orbit around Earth while ships come and go from the planet. (Captain's ready room) Kadan is in the ready room with John as he's telling her what happened. I can't believe it the IOA are making a big mistake they've waited a year to try this again, knowing that we're doomed to be defeated by the Xindi that staging area destruction was their reason for this in the first damn place John says as he looks at Kadan. John maybe they're just afraid of being taken over by the Xindi I mean after the mission reports for the USS Helena it may of spooked them into doing this plan Kadan says as she looks at John. He nods at her. Maybe, maybe not John says as he looks at her. Then the com activated. Bridge to Captain Martin incoming transmission from Starfleet Command its Admiral Janeway Lieutenant McCabe says over the com. He looks at Kadan. Wonder what the Admiral wants John says as he looks at Kadan. She shrugs her shoulders. Don't know but see you on the bridge sir Kadan says as she walks out of the ready room and onto the bridge, as John presses the button. The monitor shows the screen of Janeway's office. Admiral what can I do for you today Captain Martin says as he looks at the screen. She smiles. John I need you and Typhuss down here now Starfleet has made its choice on the situation with the Xindi Janeway says on the monitor. (Earth, Starfleet Command) We've decided to follow the IOA's recommendations to surrender to the Xindi Admiral Cain says as she looks at Janeway, Martin, and Kira who are standing at the ease in front of the desk of the Admiral when Typhuss chimed in. Are you out of your mind, Admiral Cain, surrender to the Xindi not on my watch, they will destroy Earth then hunt the rest of the Humans down and kill them or maybe the Xindi will take over Earth we will be living under Xindi rule do you want that for the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Cain looks at Typhuss. Captain you're out of line right there if you don't stand down I'll be forced to relieve you of duty and throw you in the brig for insubornation Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Kira. You know I'm right, don't believe them, don't trust them, if you do we will all be killed and Earth will be destroyed, Admiral Cain says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Cain looks at him. Fine you wanna do the hard way then you are hereby relieved of duty and will be confined to the brig pending a court martial, Sergeant take Captain Kira to the brig Admiral Cain says as she looks at a MACO. He nods and looks at the Captain. Sir, if you follow me to the brig Sergeant Riley says as he looks at Captain Kira. He follows the MACO and the doors closed behind them. (Starfleet Security, holding cell) Captain Martin visits Typhuss. She has a meeting place ready for them at the loading docks and a full welcoming party as well, and she's expecting full dress uniforms as well John says as he looks at Typhuss in the brig without his uniform jacket on in just his vest and red shirt. You know I'm right and she's wrong, don't trust the Xindi they are planning something watch your back, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. I will Typhuss John says as he leaves to prepare for the party. (Space, edge of Sol) The Enterprise is waiting for the Xindi shuttle to escort it to Earth. (Main Bridge) The crew isn't happy about giving up the war with the Xindi. Sir sensors are picking a subspace vortex forming directly ahead Lieutenant Sito reports as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. John looks at Kadan and gets up and looks at the viewer. Open a channel, Xindi shuttle this is Captain John Martin of the USS Enterprise we're going to be your escort to Earth Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Acknowledged Enterprise Commander Dorgo says over the com. He goes back to the captain's chair and sits down. Looks like the Xindi are coming to Earth Kadan says as she looks at John.